Rhapsodies
by starlit skyes
Summary: A medley of little one-shots and drabbles on my favorite pairing, DracoxGinny.
1. Choose Me, Not The Strawberry

**Choose Me, Not The Strawberry**

**A/N: **This is the first in a series of little D/G one-shots.

Not too happy with this one...But anyway, written in a bored fifteen minutes when I had nothing else to do, so pardon the typos that might be there, will you? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Written for a challenge at **The DG Forum**, and the guidelines were: **Draco/Ginny, of course, and must include a misused piece of fruit or vegetable**.

* * *

Ginny needed some form of distraction...any distraction from the thing – or person – that was distracting her from everything these days.

Draco sat across from her at the table, watching her calmly with those piercing, silver-grey eyes of his, a hint of a smile on his lips...those lips...

_Need distraction_, Ginny thought with clenched teeth. _Need it desperately. Now._

There was a large bowl of fruit between them, on the table. She stared at it instead. She had to stop staring at him. He was driving her crazy, with his super-snarky, sexy self. Even staring at the fruit bowl, she could see his sleek, white-blond hair through her peripheral vision, and imagined clenching her fingers in them...

The fruits. Yes. There were bananas, apples, apricots...grapes...

A long, white hand reached into the bowl, and she looked back up at him. He slowly plucked one grapefruit from the bunch, and smirked at her lazily. He threw up the grapefruit, and then slowly bent back his head, revealing his long, white neck, and neatly caught the fruit between his teeth, before chewing it slowly, his eyes back on her. He grinned. "Why the silence, Gin?"

"You're driving me mad," blurted Ginny. "I need to focus on something else."

"Mad, eh? Oh, I can't help it. I was always that way."

"Aha!" Ginny's eyes lit up. "I am going to eat those strawberries!" She quickly darted to next room, and brought out the bowl of rosy, delicious looking strawberries she'd got last evening.

"How, pray tell, is that going to distract you from me?" questioned Draco amusedly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back to survey her.

"Nothing can distract me from strawberries," declared Ginny triumphantly. "It's a proven fact. I go crazy when I start to eat 'em, and nothing can stop me. It's a quirk," she added with a little deprecating smile. "An addiction, you can say."

"Weird," muttered Draco. "Well, I'd like to witness this. Go on, then," he said, gesturing at the strawberries. "Let's see exactly how crazy you get."

She grinned devilishly at him, and reached for a strawberry, twirling it once in her hands thoughtfully before taking a large bite of it. Draco watched amusedly as she closed her eyes, moaning a little as she chewed slowly. And he was quite surprised as her hand, as if on it's own accord, reached again into the bowl retrieving two more strawberries which she proceeded to stuff into her mouth, with occasional moans of satisfaction. She'd chew slowly, but with a practiced pace, as if she'd done this before; as if she'd no choice but to. Merlin, it was like she was possessed...by strawberries. Draco snorted softly at the thought, still watching her.

Her eyes were still closed. The bowl was nearly half empty now. Draco stared, half in wonder and half in slight annoyance. She was right – she was taking NO notice of him now.

He didn't like that too much. He'd always been paid a lot of attention – and especially when it concerned this crazy redhead, whom he actually loved, he thought that he deserved all of her attention right now. It was a Sunday, after all, which should be put to better use than this...

His eyes bugged out slightly as Ginny ate and ate, until there were only two more strawberries left in the bowl. Merlin, how did her stomach stand it? If she was doubled over in a stomachache later today, he wasn't going to be one to sympathize...

Ginny giggled softly as she chewed, mumbling: "Oh, yum, yum..."

Draco gritted his teeth. If she finished that last strawberry, she would have won this point. He wasn't in the mood for that. He clenched his jaw, with a tight smirk on his face, and before Ginny's hand could reach for the last strawberry, he picked it up himself, and took a large bit off it, swallowing quickly.

Ginny's hand groped into the bowl, not finding anything, and she opened her eyes, looked searchingly into the bowl. She'd been sure she'd felt another one when she picked up the last one. And then her eyes fell shrewdly on that blond sitting in front of her, who was taking another bite – another bite off HER strawberry.

She scowled. "I hate you sometimes."

He laughed, swallowed, and then held up the last quarter of the strawberry. "Want this, Gin?"

Her eyes gleamed in desire. She nodded mutely.

"Then get it." Smiling, Draco toyed with the strawberry quarter, and then suddenly, it was between his teeth – half in and half out of his mouth. He smirked – she didn't now how he managed it, but he did, and then held up a finger, and motioned her forward. The strawberry, it's flesh rosy red, and his mouth, soft and inviting, both seemed to motion her forward as well.

Ginny blushed furiously, and got up, and strode toward him. "You think I won't?" she demanded. "I will – even if it means I have to kiss you again!"

And then she bent toward him, ignoring the vicinity of his soft lips just a centimeter away from her, focusing only on the rosy fruit, and captured half of the strawberry in her mouth. He sucked on it, and pulled it back. Viciously, she bit it again, but before she could widen her mouth enough to taste it, Draco, with a little laugh, whipped the whole thing into his mouth with his tongue, and Ginny's lips crushed against his helplessly.

She surrendered. With a moan of much deeper satisfaction, her fingers twined in his hair, and all strawberries forgotten, she satisfied her addiction for the one other thing that addicted her more than strawberries: that git called Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Please do review!


	2. A Repartee Over Tea

**A Repartee Over Tea **

**A/N: **This, too, is a response for a challenge at **The DG Forum**.

The challenge was: **"**_**Tea Time Trauma**_**": Must be Draco/Ginny centered; has to include Ginny handling/serving/making/drinking/etc. tea. Can be humorous, or angsty--whatever you like. ****Length**: 300-700 words.

**

* * *

**

"Is this how your mother taught you to make tea?" commented Draco after a sip into said beverage with a little grimace. "Pathetic."

He'd been invited to Ginny's apartment – being there for the first time, Ginny had felt propriety was to be followed, and had suggested they talk over a cup of tea whilst he surveyed his surroundings, after which things would head...south. West. Wherever the bedroom was.

Ginny drank deeply – the tea was sweet and scented with cardamom – and scowled at the tall blond. "It's perfectly fine to me," retorted she, "and Mother makes _excellent_ tea, thank you very much."

Draco tilted his head, regarding her calmly with those piercing grey eyes of his, and then a smirk flitted across his face. The redhead was irked...how enjoyable for him. "That is debatable," he stated. "It is too sweet, and too strong. You people lack...subtlety."

Ginny's eyes flashed over her cup, while she took another gulp. It was a danger sign, that flash of amber, and Draco noted it with another smirk. "Oh yeah?" questioned Ginny quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "So how do the _Malfoys_ make their tea? Other than making it with a elephant-sized ego?"

_Elephant-sized ego._ Draco suppressed what would otherwise have been a snicker – perhaps the girl was losing her touch. "The Malfoys," Draco began in a haughty tone he knew would annoy her, "make tea with delicacy. It is softly flavored, and artfully sweetened."

Ginny took another gulp from her cup with a vengeance. Sometimes that Slytherin could be so very irksome. His grey eyes were alight with humor, his silvery hair sexily tousled, and he wore a black silk shirt that looked like it could be easily torn off. And that smirk, Merlin – that _smirk – _it was made to anger her. For she was angry now – oh yes, she was angry. "You need to stuff something up that aristocratic nose of yours," she snapped. "Stuff all your _delicacy_ up it. What you'd have needed was just some good, strongly brewed tea like how _we_ drank it, to give you some good sense."

"Oh," said Draco, grinning widely, "oh, it was too bad, then. If only I'd had Molly Weasley to make her tea for me!" His eyes danced. "Then, oh, then, my childhood would have been so very enjoyable – and teatime so..._enchanting!_"

Ginny glared at him for what seemed like ten seconds, and then, her eyes bright, she smiled back. She pushed her scarlet hair away from her face, and then leant slowly over the table.

It happened very suddenly: she picked up his cup of tea gently by the handle, and with a triumphant little laugh, flung it all over his shirt, from where it dripped quickly in a brown trickle down the silk to his blue jeans. Horrified, Draco, who had expected nothing of this kind, stared blankly at her, and she grinned impishly back. "There, now, Draco," she said sweetly, "now you don't have to drink it."

She sat back, still grinning that grin that made her eyes shine, and awaited his reaction.

Slowly, a smirk crept into Draco's face, and his fingers toyed with the buttons on his jeans, the other hand casually over the table, drumming his fingers on the wood. "Well, Gin," he said softly, looking piercingly at her, and enjoying it when her grin faded slightly, her cheeks flushing, "we're going to have to get these dirty clothes off, aren't we?"


	3. A Malfoy Study

**A/N: **A challenge response to the prompt:

"Draco/Ginny. Must contain the line: "I don't know how he says so much with just his eyebrow.""

So here goes!

* * *

Draco was just entering the corridor that lead to the Slytherin common room one shady evening, when a voice called out his name in excited tones.

"Malfoy! _Malfoy!_" yelled a rather childish female voice that Draco recognized with a little smirk and he turned to face the approaching girl casually, leaning against the wall.

The girl – who had vibrant red hair flowing around her small, pale face, and large brown eyes, and Draco rather had his eye on for a while now – ran down the corridor and halted to a stop right in front of him, breathing heavily. She held a leather bound book in one hand, the other clutching one of those new fangled Self-Inking purple quills.

"Weasley," Draco said pleasantly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've been –" Ginny panted – "looking all over for you." And the she propped open her book, and twirled her qull around her fingers expectantly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

Ginny immediately started to scribble in her little notebook, muttering as she wrote: "His immediate reaction to any comment that may suggest you're interested him in any way, is to be sardonic and prattish."

"Weasley?" Draco said incredulously. "Sorry to say this, but – _what the hell?_" This wasn't what he had expected when she had bounded up to him this evening.

She looked up from her book, smiling brightly. "Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?"

"No, Weasley, you did not."

"See, I've rather got this interest in making character studies of people I find interesting." When Draco looked baffled, she explained, "I read about it in a book. It's when you analyze someone's behavior and try to discern what it says about their inner character."

Draco stared at her, and then gave up on comprehending the girl, and smirked. "So you find me interesting?"

She tossed her hair. "Obviously – you're kind of hot, you do you hair in a ponytail, and you're an asshole." She grinned. "What's not to like?"

Draco snorted indelicately.

Ginny's eyes snapped back to her book, and again she mumbled as she scribbled, "–Does not take kindly to being referred to as an asshole..."

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed. "I, unlike you, am not mental, Weasley!"

"–is quick to be defensive when put under pressure..."

"_What?_" Draco said heatedly. He wanted to shake the twit till she rattled. "Do you actually suppose I'm under pressure at the moment?"

"Eh?" Ginny looked up from her book. "Oh, it's so hard to write standing."

"Weasley," Draco said through gritted teeth, leaning away from the wall and folding his arms across his chest haughtily. "Stop this nonsense at once."

Ginny grinned. "Why should I? It's so much fun." Her eyes sparkled wickedly.

The girl was mad. She was truly mad. Draco sighed, and raised one eyebrow at her – there was nothing much he could say to a bint like that.

Ginny smiled delightedly, and wrote vigorously again, her longest bout yet, her qull scratching rather ominously against the paper. Unable to help himself, Draco peered over the book's spine to see her words.

_It's unbelievable, his facial expressions. He is, right now, totally annoyed, kind of suggesting I admit myself into St. Mungo's, kind of exasperated, and totally flirting with me at the same time through that face. _

And here Ginny murmured as she wrote, "I don't know how he says so much with just his eyebrow. And just _one_ eyebrow, mind you. It's bizarre."

Draco read that, and raised an eyebrow disdainfully – stopping himself just a moment too late. "I am _not_ flirting with you, Weasley," he said haughtily. "Your character study is faulty."

Ginny smirked, putting a slender hand on her hip. "Oh, yeah, you're flirting with me."

"I am, am I?"

"Yup, Malfoy."

Draco eyed her speculatively as a strand of scarlet hair fell over her eyes and she shook it away. Then he grabbed her roughly by the waist, yanked her forwards, ignoring her gasp of "_Malfoy!_", and pressed his lips to hers tightly, opening them to him.

Her fingers scrabbled frantically at his chest for a moment while his lips moved determinedly with hers, and then she went limp, gasping against his mouth, and kissed him back, her hands clenching in his hair as he pushed her against the wall.

They broke away a few moments later, and Ginny was gasping, dazed, at her...well, her first kiss. She peeked up at Draco through her lashes, and his eyes were molten grey, his pale face flushed and his silky hair tousled. He cradled her face in his hands, and then murmured, "Make a study of that, why don't you?"

His lips grazed her chin, moving up her cheekbones softly, and he breathed, "I daresay you find it interesting."

Ginny stopped breathing, staring up at him, her brown eyes impenetrable – and then she laughed softly. "Well, Malfoy," she said in a mock-nonchalant voice, though the effect was slightly marred by how she gasped again as his lips brushed her earlobe, "A study on that, huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered, his lips against her cheek.

She smiled impishly, and then said, in a husky voice that could never be called childish, "I'm going to need another demonstration, then."

Ginny's study turned out to be quite accurate in the end – and Merlin knew there had been a lot of 'demonstrations' to help her out.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, review, review!


	4. Ablutions and Dishes

**Ablutions and Dishes**

**A/N: **Getting inspired, writing this, all of it was roughly a half hour long process. I think it came out a little rushed, and I did have some trouble with the word limit, but anyway. The mental image was too much to resist.

This is, of course, a response to a challenge at **The DG Forum**. The challenge was:

**Must be DG. Must include the line, "I don't share, Weasley."**

FF . Net is insane, so depending of MS Word, the word count for this is slightly more than 800, not including the author's notes. I couldn't help it.

* * *

"MALFOY!" Ginny paraded the lengths of the apartment she shared with the blond furiously, finding each room empty of his very annoying presence. "Where _are_ you, you PRICK?"

She entered his room, to find all his clothes in a huge heap by the door to the and the hiss of falling water in the air. "MALFOY!"

"Dammit, Weasley!" came his muffled reply. "I'm in the shower!"

She glared pure death into the door of the bathroom; the prat had done the unpardonable, he simple _had_ to be punished. He couldn't escape her just because he was involved in some inane activity like observing self-hygiene!

"Who the _heck_ told you to have the shower _now_?" she screeched. "When you've left all your dishes in one big heap of grease and ceramic at the sink for _me_ to wash, you _chauvinistic PIG!_"

There was silence from the bathroom, and then a muted snicker.

"That's _it_!" she bellowed hysterically. "I'M COMING IN THERE!"

She prodded the door fiercely with her wand, causing it to swing open, allowing her access.

She should have entered with some more caution; after all, she'd never seen her housemate in the nude, despite their living together for roughly a month now. As it was, she strode right in, to find him under the shower, steam billowing around him as the soap slid sleekly away from his body, the water rippling over the lean but very toned muscles. Ginny gulped. He was very, _erm,_ manly.

His head was tilted back, eyes shut, as he ran his hands slowly through his hair. His relaxation was, however, interrupted by a very derisive, if slightly desperate, snort from the redhead.

"OH MY — _what_ the — Merlin's manboobs, Weasley, get the hell out of here!"

He was suddenly tempted to cover his most vulnerable parts with his hands — he would have, if the gesture wasn't termed decidedly un-masculine.

She stared, her face rubicund in the highest extreme, unable to take her eyes off his 'vulnerable parts'.

He observed her steamy gaze, and the blush in his cheeks was quickly replaced by a rather sly smirk. Perhaps he needn't give up on the shrew after all. He had nothing to be ashamed of — quite the contrary; he had more to flaunt.

"On seconds thoughts, Weasley," he said huskily, rolling his shoulders tantalizingly, "stay if you like. I suspect it's been a while since you enjoyed a view quite so scintillating."

"Malfoy," came the redhead's cutting reply, "you look like a drowned rat."

How she could gather such an assumption, he had no idea, so he decided that it was a reply that came out of a very painful attraction that rendered her quite defenseless to his charms.

He proceeded to tilt back his head and allow the water to flow through his hair, a lazy smirk lingering on his lips.

Ginny stared desperately around the room, fists clenched; there had to be _something_ in here that would hold her gaze away from _him,_ toned and hard, _oh — _

"Did you know I rather wanted to kick your arse, Malfoy?" she began belligerently. "You had the audacity, the bloody _nerve, _to leave your plate at the sink!"

"And here I thought I was doing you a favour keeping myself in high order, so you could have something riveting to think about as you performed your domestic duties."

"How could you? Have you _no_ chivalry at all? Can't your delicate little fingers handle washing one dirty little plate?"

He shut his eyes, still smirking. Gods, the girl was entertaining.

"Disgusting, _sexist,_" she ranted on. "I can't believe you were so bloody selfish! And — and — omigosh, Malfoy! Is that…is that _girl_ shampoo?"

"Give that back," he snarled, snatching the bottle viciously away from her fingers. He kept the shampoo well out of her reach, and said haughtily, "I don't share, Weasley."

Ginny began to laugh. "So _this_ is the secret to your silky tresses, Malfoy."

"Just because a shampoo has a pink cap does _not_ term it to be 'girl shampoo', you idiotic girl."

He glared petulantly at her; now he couldn't even wash his hair in peace. The redhead stood with her arms crossed smugly over her chest as she grinned at him.

The idea brought the smirk back to his lips. His arms shot out quickly, swiftly, and to her horror, he pulled her straight into the shower with him.

"UGH — _I'm wet __— _Malfoy, you _prat_, let GO!"

"Oh, no, love." He drew her close to his body, enjoying it when she stiffened, shivered.

He picked up the 'girl shampoo', and then whispered into her ear.

"Time to get cleaned up, darling."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!

I'll keep you guessing on whether or not Draco DOES use girl shampoo. Though I do know shampoos are largely unisex (LOL!), this idea was too entertaining to let it go.

**~starlit skyes**


	5. No Nasty Nuptials

**No Nasty Nuptials**

A response to a challenge at **The DG Forum**. The challenge was to take a sentence from the One Sentence Story Thread and write a drabble not exceeding 300 words around it.

This drabble was inspired by VickyVicarious's awesome sentence, #654:

_"She lay stunned, still in her tattered wedding dress, clutching a bedraggled bouquet in one hand, and as the Knight Bus rolled on, rumbling disconcertingly, she glared with all her strength at her smirking kidnapper."_

This was so much fun to write. One look at the sentence and a story came rushing to my head. Enjoy!

* * *

So darned _quick._ She couldn't even smile soppily into her to-be-husband's green eyes, like she had carefully planned. One moment, a swirl of a dark cloak, one touch of a gloved hand on her arm, and she'd been swimming through nothingness.

She lay stunned, still in her tattered wedding dress, clutching a bedraggled bouquet in one hand, and as the Knight Bus rolled on, rumbling disconcertingly, she glared with all her strength at her smirking kidnapper.

"Malfoy," she growled, "there are no words to my hatred for you."

Laughing, he removed the mask from his eyes. "Ah, I feel honored. You recognized me."

"I'd recognize that silly smirk of yours if it danced in front of me in pink knickers."

He raised an eyebrow, grey eyes supremely amused. "You flatter me."

"I was getting _married,_ dammit!" She wriggled furiously, trying to sit up. "_Married!_ To the man I've loved for years! And this is the time you pick for your _ridiculous_ — whatever it is —"

"Shush, darling," he said sweetly. "You must _never_ screech at your evil abductor. It's not very polite."

"WHY DID YOU ABDUCT ME?"

"It's quite simple, love, repeat after me: You were marrying Harry Stupid Potter."

"But I WANTED to get married!" she whined miserably, gazing up into his dancing grey eyes.

He smiled, scooted closer to her, the light glinting on his silky hair. Her eyes slowly ran down the long, lean body curled beside her.

"There's an easy remedy to that," he breathed huskily, fingering a strand of her scarlet hair.

"And what's that?" Her voice trembled.

He leant closer, until he stared right into her amber eyes intensely, and slowly, he planted a small kiss on her lips, warm and electric.

"Oh," he whispered. "I think I'll leave that one for you to figure out."

She smiled slowly. "Hmmm…" she breathed, pulling him toward her again, "I think so, too."

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review!

~starlit skyes~


	6. The Way to a Man's Boxers

**A/N: **This was ALSO written as a response to a challenge at **The DG Forum** – it was, like my previous drabble, for an One Sentence Story challenge, where I had to take a sentence and make a drabble out of it, not exceeding 300 words.

This one was written a long time ago, I really don't know why I didn't post it here earlier. :) I've made a few changes to it, but mostly it's the same one I posted in the original OSS Challenge thread at the forum. ^_^

The sentence was from **Leigh, #51:**_ Ginny held her breath as she gingerly skirted the door to the Slytherin common room; one false move and she'd be tap-dancing into oblivion – and worse, she'd fail Luna's dare to make off with a certain someone's green and silver boxers._

_

* * *

_

**The Way To A Man's Boxers**

Ginny held her breath as she gingerly skirted the door to the Slytherin common room; one false move and she'd be tap-dancing into oblivion – and worse, she'd fail Luna's dare to make off with a certain someone's green and silver boxers. Honestly, she dreaded this as much as she had dreaded telling Auntie Muriel about the death of her large, much-loved goose.

She knocked, and the door of the private room was answered by the smirking form of Draco Malfoy. She pushed past him into his room, appealing to all her Gryffindor bravery. He shut the door, and she gulped. "What brings you here, Weasley?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

She blushed brilliantly. "Er…"

"Spit it out, please," he snapped. "I haven't the time, or the patience."

"Okay," Ginny breathed deeply. If she had to get her hands on his boxers – _gulp – _she would. "I got this dare."

"How, pray tell, does this 'dare' concern _me_?" he queried haughtily, his eyebrow rising higher in disbelief.

"I've got to get your boxers."

Draco did a double-take, and then cleared his throat. "Get _what_?"

"You heard me," she snapped, her cheeks beet red, "so help me, and I can get out of here." She saw his slow smirk, and added, "I have no use for it, it's a dare, so I'll give it back."

"Kinky," he commented. His eyes danced, and he sauntered to her, causing her heart to do a drumroll. "I'll make you a deal," he whispered, placing his hands at her waist.

"Malfoy!" she mumbled in shock, not being able to pull away. Those silver eyes..._Gods._

He drew her closer to him, and she shivered. "There's another way to get what you want, you know," he murmured, his lips grazing her blushing cheek.

"What?" she gasped, eyes fluttering.

He leaned toward her, his soft lips hovering over hers. "I'm sure you can guess, _Ginevra,"_ he breathed. He crushed his lips on hers, and Ginny shivered in pleasure.

What ensued was history, and a _much_ nicer way to get his boxers.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Please review! I remember the word limit being torture for this one, but I still have a soft spot for it. :)

**~starlit skyes~ **


	7. Toccata And A Feud

**A/N: **This was tons of fun to write. And it was inspired by a very similar real life happening -- except that the guy wasn't so hot, and that I wasn't so crazy...well, maybe.

Oh, and it's approximately 750 words long, though has been known to mess up on that.

* * *

**Toccata And A Feud**

Ginny was plotting Molly Weasley's murder.

"_Piano is essential for a young lady,_" Ginny imitated sulkily, shifting in the uncomfortable leather seat and glaring at the keys. "What does Hogwarts have to do with piano, anyway? It's not like I have to be some big stupid piano player by the time I start first year!"

Here she was, stuck in this stuffy place, with a big, imposing piano in front of her and a bunch of note sheets she could barely understand.

She glowered at the notes, beginning to play slowly, until she noticed that a certain note—D, she observed—had a strange sign atop it.

Where was her piano teacher, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be explaining this stuff to her?

"I'm a beginner, for Merlin's sake!" she grumbled. "I have no idea what this is!"

She tried to play the note normally, but that sounded kind of wrong.

Now thoroughly irritated, Ginny swore loudly. "Merlin, I'm not some bloody Mozart!"

And in a fit of rage, young Ginny took the sheets, scowling, and thwacked them wildly on the piano for good measure—perhaps she meant to beat the incorrigible note into submission.

"Is there a problem?"

Ginny turned around to see a boy—who had white-blond hair, a pair of startling gray eyes, and an annoying little smirk—saunter towards her, hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't look more than a year older than her.

"Oh, I don't know!" said Ginny scathingly. "Does it _look_ like I have a problem here, Smarty Pants?"

He strolled idly to her piano, leaning against it gracefully. "Yes, actually," he drawled. "You look like you have a very serious mental problem."

"I know who you are!" Ginny realized disgustedly. "You're that Malfoy brat! Dinko or Darko or whatever your name is..."

"It's Draco, you ignorant _fool,_" he corrected haughtily, looking affronted.

"That's a pretty stupid name."

Draco shot her a disgusted look, and settled on sighing heavily. "I asked you if there was a problem with the piano lessons."

"Who are you to ask me stuff, anyway?" challenged Ginny. "You can't be much older than I am."

"I," said Draco smugly, "am a senior student. Mister Elfriede is out today, and he left _me_ in charge."

Ginny simply gave a splendid snort.

"You know, you sound like an elephant blowing its nose," commented Draco conversationally, making Ginny cast him a look of purest loathing.

"Okay, you know what? I'll tell you what my problem is, and let's see if you can solve it!"

"Try me."

"It's this note," she said petulantly, pointing to the sheet of music. "I don't know how to play it."

Draco smirked smugly. He leant over her slowly, his longer fingers glancing off the keys, and slowly, dramatically, played the single note D.

He regarded her patronizingly. "That note over there," he explained condescendingly, "is called D. It comes right after C, right before E over here..."

"I know that, you IDIOT!"

"I'm sure you do," answered Draco sweetly. "So if that's all…"

"NO, you DINKO! I meant the stupid sign thingy on _top_ of D!"

Draco glared, and pointed a finger at her threateningly. "Listen up, wench, my name is _Draco_. Draco. It's spelt D-R-A—"

"I don't care what your name is! Can you explain it to me, or not?"

Draco gave another long-suffering sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets, and glanced at the sheet. "It's called 'fermata', and it means that you have to pause, or rest, after the note is played." He looked at her wearily. "Has Mister Elfriede not taught you this?"

"No, you numbskull!"

"Pity." He grimaced delicately.

"How long do I have to pause?"

Draco raised his eyebrows politely. "Pardon?"

"PAUSE. How long?"

"It's unspecified," he replied pleasantly.

Somehow, she looked even more murderous.

"What's the time?" she snapped finally.

He raised an eyebrow. "The time?" He glanced at his watch. "It's 5 o' clock."

Triumphantly, she slammed down the sheet of music, standing up.

Draco frowned at her suspiciously. "Where're you going, then?"

"It's time for me to go. My class gets over at 5."

"All right," he said haughtily, straightening and crossing his arms across his chest, "I'll be sure to tell Mister Elfriede about your performance today."

"You do that," snapped Ginny, stomping away, "And I can tell him next week what an idiot Darko Malfoy is."

"Now that's ENOUGH!" he said furiously, flushing. "My name is DRACO Malfoy, how many times do I have to _tell_ you—"

He trailed off lamely when he realized she'd left.

Muttering darkly, he sat down in her seat, scowling. In moments, however, he was smirking.

He'd put that girl through hell if she dared to come back next week—and something told him she would.

* * *

**A/N: **You know the drill: I beg you to review, you make the world a better place and listen to me, and we're all happy... :D

Basically, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

~starlit skyes


	8. I'm Caught

**A/N: **

**For the challenge at the DG Forum, where the guidelines were: DG, 300-500 words, including a public spectacle, and a line from a book.**

OMG, this happened so fast! I was looking through some of my favorite LM Montgomery quotes, and this came out in less than half an hour. I'm amazing. u_u

Anyway, I've really indulged in Maud-love in this.

"Twilight drops her curtain down, and pins it with a star," is from Anne of Green Gables.

"There are those who must lift their eyes to the hills - they can't breathe properly in the valleys," is, if I'm not very mistaken, from Emily of New Moon.

And "As a rule..." -- that line is from one of Lucy Montgomery's letters, but I've always thought it's so DG. ^_^

* * *

"Malfoy, I am at WORK, for Merlin's sake!"

"I can see that." Draco Malfoy slid easily into Ginny's cabin, gorgous and slick in his white shirt and trousers. His eyes were shadowy as they beheld her.

"Go away, Draco," growled Ginny. "Everyone's looking."

"Ah, I'm disappointed," sighed Draco. "I was hoping for something more fun out of you."

"As a rule," she hissed, narrowing furious eyes on the obstinate blond man, "I am careful to be shallow and conventional where depth and originality are wasted."

"No, not now," she repeated desperately when a predatory glint entered his eyes. "I know we've got stuff to talk about, Draco. But that's later. This evening, maybe. Just...not now, not where every body can hear."

"Not later. Now." He stepped closer, ignoring the catcalls around them. "You left me," he accused. "It's been months, Gin. And this is the welcome I get?"

Her breathing hitched as he drew closer, pinning her against the wall.

"Twilight drops her curtain down," he murmured against her cheek, coloring her skin with vibrant red, "and pins it with a star. You're that star, love." His eyes were piercing as they regarded her. "I need you."

"I...I had to leave," she mumbled. How could she not? How else was she supposed to react to the tumult of reactions he aroused in her?

"And that's terrible poetry," she added sulkily.

She'd called off her wedding to Harry because of him. But then she'd wanted to leave. She'd never been one to run away...but it seemed like the only way to escape her guilt.

"Do it right, Malfoy!" chimed a voice. "Snog her now!"

He threw one glance back at them, smirking.

"Fly away with me, Ginny," Draco breathed. "I'll be poetic enough to say...there are those who must lift their eyes to the hills --" his eyes were staring right into hers intently "--they can't breathe properly in the valleys. They _need_ to fly.

"You won't escape again, Gin-Gin," he whispered against her lips, and helplessly, she giggled.

She stared up into his eyes, and felt herself sink into that deep sea of emotion, like she always had – and Draco found himself swirling, in spite of himself, in the beauty of her eyes.

Damn it. She loved him as much as ever. And judging by the glowing awe in those gray eyes, he kind of liked her, too.

"That's it, then," she sighed helplessly. "I'm caught."

* * *

Do drop me a line!

starlit skyes


End file.
